


"Coffin Nails"

by ChaoticCliche23



Category: Original Work
Genre: Femininity, Feminist Themes, Free Verse, Original Recipe, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticCliche23/pseuds/ChaoticCliche23
Summary: An ode to badass nails and how it feels to wear them!





	"Coffin Nails"

Adorn yourself  
with the daggers  
of the Underworld  
Hex your words  
with the dust of your fallen ancestors  
Breathe the smoke of their labors  
Hold oblivion in your hands  
And command the world  
with a finger  
Ashes to Ashes  
Nails in your coffin  
There's holiness in this salon  
The chanting of your coven recites an ancient call for blood  
"Yaaaaas bitch you better slay!!!"  
You already know the words  
like a sacred hymn  
It is time to take your place  
in the ritual  
Dip your claws  
in bedazzled ink  
And claim all that is rightfully  
Yours


End file.
